Something About Us
by priscmrain
Summary: Collection of drabbles following the pairing of Hope & Lightning from A-Z, stuffed with fluff.
1. Adoration

**Hope & Lightning drabbles for the soul, starting with A.  
[slight spoilers for LR]**

* * *

**_A_**_doration_

* * *

She loves him very much, even if she doesn't show it much. Lightning had never been a very touchy feely person, even with her sister before their parents had died. Lightning was simply a person who best showed her affection through words or subtle actions that went unnoticed most of the time; Serah had often had to watch for those small moments of affection that her sister would drop on her randomly and savor them to the fullest, for they were rare.

So it was no surprise to the younger Farron when her sister had told her over the phone about her new relationship with their close friend, Hope Estheim. After their old lives were done, and once they had been reborn into the brand new world fashioned just for them, Hope had reverted back to his physical age of twenty-seven, and it didn't take much math to figure out how much of a chance he had with Lightning. Because, even if she'd never admit it, the rest of the group knew that she had a soft spot for the man, ever since they had met on Cocoon all those years ago (And, let it be said that a certain raven-haired Oerban won a certain bet between the group).

Yes, Lightning had been shy on the phone when telling her sibling of her new and first relationship, however anyone could spot the hint of excitement laced under her words. And, the same can be said for Hope, who immediately went to Snow to tell him of his new relationship.

That had been months ago, now, and the two still remained as close and they had been since they were l'cie. In everyone's eyes, they could easily tell he **_adored_** her and she **_adored_** him. It wasn't very loud, it wasn't very extravagant, but it was their own journey that will tackle together, shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand.

* * *

**drop a review if you liked (◕‿-)**


	2. Balanced

**[Slight LR Spoilers.]**

* * *

**_B_**_alanced_

* * *

He handled the talking. She handled the technical work. He tackled the socializing and meet and greets. She tackled the organizing and planning.

In a sense, one could not work without the other. It was always Hope and Lightning, back to back, much like in their early days of l'cie and adventure. It was more like a quieter life of normal living amongst the people of this new world they had carved out for themselves. And both knew that they couldn't function as well without each other complimenting each other so nicely; him and his ability to talk and keep the convnersatjon going, her and her constancy to keep their home up and running without being evicted or kicked onto the curb.

One was play, one was work. It was the perfect _**balance**_ for themselves that they had fashioned since the moment they were reborn.

And neither if them planned on upsetting that balance anytime soon.

* * *

**drop a review if you liked (◕‿-)**


	3. Captive

**[Slight LR spoilers.]**

* * *

**_C_**_aptive_

* * *

During the time of Nova Chrysalis, they were both trapped.

Time was their master, constantly tugging on their leash and directing them where to go and when to go God was their puppet master, dictating their every move and observing a bit too close for their liking.

She was the _savior._ The angel sent by God to rescue all souls and guide them to their much wanted salvation, their shepherd, their saving grace. Everyone knew the tale, everyone awaited for her appearance. Yet, she didn't feel like a savior, despite the word leaving her lips several times with a deadpanned tone. Never did she feel connected to the title she was granted, never did she feel she deserved the recognition from the people who kissed the ground she walked on.

He was the _disciple_. The follower of the savior who kept to her side, helping her along her righteous way of salvation, her companion, her friend. No one knew his tale, no one awaited his appearance— except her. He didn't feel much like a friend or companion, despite the word being uttered by the savior herself with a touch of hidden emotion while on missions. Rarely did he get a brief memory, rarely did he get a slight shock at the overwhelming amount of emotions that would surge through his mind from time to time, reminding him of the task at hand.

And in the end, only one was trapped.

It was funny how she was convinced they were both trapped in this twisted reality, when really, her perception of the truth was the twisted reality. He kept it away from her, kept the fact that he was captive to this tyrant of a God and **_captive_** of his own soul that cried out to be saved in the dark. Something about the truth made Lightning's stomach churn yet fueled her temper, her weapon raised yet guard lowered, her eyes search for the boy she once knew yet found no one.

The only time she felt her title of savior to be true was when she saw Hope's soul drift from the corrupted body of God to the depths of the chaos, reuniting with its owner.

* * *

**drop a review if you liked (◕‿-)**


	4. Doctor

**[AU]**

* * *

_**D**octor_

* * *

_"ACHOO!" _

Light cringed, her balance momentarily thrown off as she took careful steps up the staircase of her shared home. Ripples appeared in the warm tea in the soft blue mug she carried, but nothing spilled over, thankfully. Taking care of her fiancé while he had a very bad case of the flu was already time-consuming enough, she did not need to add cleaning a tea stain to her list of , the rosette inwardly sighed, her "patient" already proved to be very whiny when he was sick—

_"Light!"_

Especially if that patient was Hope Estheim.

It wasn't that Lightning minded Hope's neediness or his lack of ability to take care of himself, not at all. If anything, she already liked to dote over him, so this gave her even more reason to want to take care of him; the problem was that in itself. But it was fine, right? It was perfectly acceptable to want to take care of the person you decided to spend the rest of your life with, knowing full well that Hope did just as much, if not more, when she became sick or even showed signs of the sniffles.

Light reached the top of the stairs and stepped into their shared room, ready to supply her "patient" with whatever it was he needed, because she was glad to play **_doctor_ **for him.


End file.
